


Bendita Oscuridad

by kuromi1905



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance, Tragedy, abstraction and symbolism, character psychology, love for the darkness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Sujétame entre tus brazos y no dejes que me ahogue en le este profundo  mar de lagrimas y sangre. Protegerme mi dulce diosa de la muerte...y déjame refugiarme en tu eterna oscuridad."





	Bendita Oscuridad

** Bendita oscuridad **

Ahí estabas, una vez más, como aquella vez en esos bosques de un verano eterno.

Esa dulce oscuridad. La misma que alguna vez temí y de la que ahora me he vuelto adicta. Esas reconfortantes sombras que se ciernen a mi alrededor, moviéndose con la fina gracia de un ciervo y con la ferocidad de un halcón abalanzándose hacia su presa.

Esas misericordiosas tinieblas que me tomaban entre sus brazos, protegiéndome de los demonios de sonrisas falsas y de crueles caballeros de luz. De esa luz cuyos abrazadores destellos quemaban mi piel y desgarraban mi alma cada vez que me sometía a la crueldad de su amor.

Pero ahí estabas tú, mi despiadada salvadora, para rescatarme del odio de aquellos que alguna vez dijeron amarme. De esos que nunca supieron comprenderme. De quienes jamás me escucharon. De aquellos que eligieron olvidar mi existencia, impulsados por la rabia y el dolor de una falsa traición. De esos que alguna vez llame “padre” o “mi amado” …que me dejaron para pudrirme en la soledad y la desesperación.

Abandonándome sin atreverse mirar atrás, mientras yo era incapaz de otra cosa más que llorar de impotente furia, como esa primera vez que mi mirada se cruzó con el gris azulado de tus ojos.

Esa primera vez en que tuve la dicha de sentir la bondad de tu imponente presencia. Destacándote entre un mar de luz como una mariposa negra entre un enjambre de luciérnagas.

Esa primera vez que me envolviste en un protector abrazo y me acunaste con tranquilidad en tu pecho, para que luego tus manos ásperas limpiaran mi rostro empapado de lágrimas con una delicadeza impropia para alguien dedicado a la brutalidad de la guerra.

Ese momento en que estuve a punto de entregarme a mis sanguinarios deseos. A ese ferviente anhelo de venganza que me quemaba por dentro, envenenando todo rastro de pureza que podría quedar en un corazón destrozado por el odio ciego de los hombres.

Esa misma ira que aplacaste con unas pocas palabras, mientras yo me aferraba a la calidez de tu sombra. Esas dulces palabras que aun escucho que murmuras en mi oído como un eco fantasmal en medio de un ensordecedor mundo de pesadilla:

_“No dejes que esas inocentes manos se manchen de sangre. Deja que las mías sean las únicas que traigan la muerte para así poder preservar la pureza de tu alma, dulce hija del mar.”_

Esa cruel tempestad en la que nuevamente me hundía entre sus furiosas aguas. Engulléndome como si de sanguinario monstruo se tratara. Hasta hacer que donde antes había sueños y esperanzas ahora solo hubiera cenizas consumidas por las voraces llamas de la culpa y la venganza. Y donde alguna vez hubo un corazón ahora solo se encontrara un cráter lleno de un venenoso odio.

Una mujer herida y rota que le había sido arrancada su inocencia de la manera más vil posible. Y que en el infernal rojo de tu mirada encontraba la compasión que solo tu me supiste brindar, mi amada diosa de la muerte.

Quizás por eso no puedo evitar dejarme arrastrar por esta noche eterna. Ese mundo sombrío en donde encuentro el consuelo para mi alma impura y marchita.

Como tampoco puedo evitar estremecerme de placer al sentir la ahora penetrante frialdad de tu sombra, acunándome con cariño y obsequiándome tiernas caricias. Ahuyentando a mis demonios con solo una palabra, o con un simple beso.

Tal vez por ello nunca deje de refugiarme en estas encantadoras tinieblas. Como tampoco me canse de perderme en el exquisito aroma a muerte y tulipanes que me anuncia tu cercanía. Ya que solo a tu lado, mi preciosa dama oscura, es que encuentro la paz y el amor que tanto he anhelado.

Por eso quizas jamás me atreva a abandonarte, sin importar el precio ni lo imperdonable de este pecado de haberme entregado a tus brazos, para que así nunca más seamos víctimas de la soledad.

Por ello seré yo quien seque tus lágrimas. Seré yo la que te proteja de tus fantasmas.

Seré yo la que siempre te amara, mi desgraciada alma en pena.

Sin importar lo profano de tu existencia, o el dolor que tus caricias me provoquen.

Sin importar que estas manos que ahora se enredan en tus cabellos platinados, esas cuya pureza que quisiste conservar, ahora estén manchadas con la sangre de cientos de inocentes. Teñidas del imperdonable pecado de una promesa rota.

Y, especialmente, sin importar que esas frías manos que me sostienen estén también manchadas con mi sangre. Que sean tus manos las que vengan a reclamar mi vida, mientras me consuelas con tu melodioso canto de dolor y nos unimos en la eternidad.

En esa bendita oscuridad en la que me siento libre. En la que me siento amada.

_“Fue a la luz del día,_

_En las profundidades de un floreciente bosque dorado,_

_En la que descubrí tu sombría existencia”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hola nuevamente, si soy yo otra vez. Lo bueno es que esta vez no pasó tanto tiempo...creo.
> 
> En fin, en esta ocasión, vengo a traer una pequeña historia, contada desde el punto de vista de Jaina y de la cual vale aclarar que es un tanto abstracta, ademas de tener muchos simbolismos. Podría decirse que es una "interpretación" de su relación con Sylvanas, plasmada en su atracción a la oscuridad y lo que ella le trasmite. Ademas de la "pureza" o la "luz" de Jaina que Sylvanas quiere proteger.
> 
> De por si puede ser un poco fumada la premisa y un tanto confusa, pero espero que haya hecho que se entienda.
> 
> En fin, espero que guste este extraño experimento y pronto aparecer por aquí de nuevo.
> 
> Nos vemos.


End file.
